


Birds of a Feather

by Snekki_Boi



Series: Kink Dice [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snekki_Boi/pseuds/Snekki_Boi
Summary: Aziraphale meets a bartender named Crowley, and they seem taken to each other immediately.





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I rushed this a bit. No, I don't regret it. Just enjoy the story, you filthy sinners. 
> 
> Also, please remember to drink water and sleep if the time says it's too late (or early).

It was easy to understand that Aziraphale disliked bars and anything of the similar sort. He would never step inside one of his own volition when he had a liquor cabinet at home. So when Aziraphale ordered his second drink in the closest club, drowning under the music from the speakers and the flashing lights, there was obviously something wrong. The server there was a redhead, mixing and completing orders so fluidly that he almost made it an art. He was watching behind shades when the man in white ordered his third. 

"Never seen you around before," the redhead said, pouring out the scotch cocktail. His gaze swept the empty glasses. "Let me guess. Girlfriend left you?" 

Aziraphale made a disgruntled noise in his throat, gulped his drink, then mumbled, "Boyfriend. Cheated." 

The bartender gave a sympathetic frown. 

Aziraphale muffled a burp before extending an absent hand. "Manners, my manners. I'm Aziraphale. Pleasure to meet you." 

This made the bartender quirk a curious brow before he tentatively shook his hand. "Anthony. My friends call me Crowley." 

"Lovely name," Aziraphale said. 

"Thank you." Crowley was thankful for the dim lighting in the club. It hid his blush. "I have to get going, but my shift ends in fifteen minutes. Mind if I drank with you?" 

"Not at all," he said, finishing his cocktail with a faraway look in his watery eyes. "Gonna be here for a while anyway." 

* * *

By the time Crowley was fully clocked out and seated next to Aziraphale, there was already six drinks to his bill. Just as he was about to order a seventh, Crowley stopped him. 

"Trust me, angel. Drinking so hard over a douche bag isn't worth it." 

Aziraphale didn't notice the nickname and simply nodded dejectedly. "Work here long?" 

"Since it opened," Crowley said, taking a drink himself. "So who was the lucky boy that was stupid enough to cheat on you?" 

"Old coworker," he replied, accepting the glass of water that was suddenly thrust into his hand. "Quite handsome. Well off too, I suppose, but I always admired him for his tenacity. He seemed... good. I never expected to find him bare in our room with some other-" He cut himself off then as if he didn't want to badmouth a third party. Aziraphale obediently drank the glass of water.

"Real piece of shit, that one." Crowley subconsciously scooted closer. "What happened after? If you don't mind sharing." 

"Nothing, really. I left. Just sort of wandered into this place." Aziraphale put down his empty cup and brushed a stray tear. "I really did think he loved me. I almost couldn't believe it when I saw him... fraternizing." 

"Fraternizing?" Crowley questioned, amused. 

"Or whatever. Nothing to another empty bed again." 

"Not very safe, driving under influence. Do you want me to drive you home?" Crowley's heart seemed to quicken. Why did it beat as loud as the music? Stop it! He scolded in his mind. 

Aziraphale shook his head. "Wouldn't want to trouble you. I-I'll just... take a cab or something." 

"Still, it seems unsafe." Crowley glanced around the club. "Tell you what, angel. There's a back room here, upstairs. You can stay there while I look after you." 

He opened his mouth to respond. 

"And before you say," Crowley interrupted, "it's no trouble at all! Now, hush up and let me take care of you. You've had enough of an exciting night." 

"If you insist," he murmured. 

* * *

Aziraphale woke with a splitting headache. He reached for his nightstand - where he kept pills just in case - and found that there wasn't one. Then he realized that he wasn't even in his own bed. Panic jolted him to full consciousness. 

"Where-?!" 

"You're awake!" Crowley walked into the room, carrying a glass of water and a pill. "How do you feel?" 

Aziraphale accepted them gratefully. "Much better with these. Er, sorry, I don't really remember much from... last night. Did... did we?" 

Crowley looked hurt. "You don't remember the best night of our lives, angel?" He sat on the bed dejectedly. "I proposed and everything." 

"You- you what?!" 

He laughed suddenly. "Oh, the look on your face!" Crowley wheezed, shaking his head. "Don't worry, angel. We didn't do anything last night. I just didn't want you going home alone while you were that drunk." 

"O-oh." He sighed in relief. "I see. Well, I'm very grateful for your concern. Can I repay you with lunch?" 

Crowley thought over it. A date? His mind raced. No, just a friendly outing. "Sure thing, angel. Where would you like to go?" 

Aziraphale's face lit up excitedly. "Well, I do know this place that has exceptional crepes!" 

Crowley's heart secretly melted. "Lead the way, angel." 

* * *

"And then he called me a nutter!" 

Crowley let out a noise between a scoff and a laugh. "Because of the peanut butter?" 

Aziraphale laughed at that. His eyes seemed to sparkle when they land on Crowley, turning fond. And Crowley looked quite attractive then. Maybe it was the lighting, or maybe it was the fact that he looked more relaxed than he did at the club. Aziraphale realized he had been staring and quickly looked away. This didn't go unnoticed. But then his eyes settled onto something that made Aziraphale's stomach twist. 

"Gabriel." 

"Sorry?" Crowley said. 

"I-it's... Gabriel." Aziraphale forced himself to look away. "We should leave!" 

Too late. Gabriel spotted him. He was approaching their table. 

"Aziraphale!" Gabriel smiled sheepishly at him, eyeing Crowley with an air of disgust. "What a coincidence, seeing you here." 

Aziraphale frowned. "Gabriel. You could've stayed away. I told you, I want nothing to do with you anymore. You have your... partner. You don't need me anymore." 

"Don't say that, sweetheart." Gabriel put a hand to Aziraphale's arm, making Crowley tense with a newfound burning feeling he wasn't used to. "Look, I'm sorry for what you had to see last night. But I promise you, it was a mistake. A one time thing. Come back with me and we can forget it ever happened." 

Aziraphale's eyes watered. He wanted to believe Gabriel. He wanted it all to go back to how it used to be. But the memory was very clear in Aziraphale's head. He knew they couldn't last, not after that. "I'm sorry, Gabriel. I must get going." 

Gabriel tightened his grip on his arm. "Babe-" 

Crowley stood up then. "You heard him. Leave him alone." 

He scowled. "Stay out of this. You don't have any part in it!" 

"On the contrary!" Aziraphale said, surprising himself alongside the both of them. "He does have a say!" He walked over to him and held onto his arm. "He's my boyfriend now, Gabriel." 

Crowley froze. What did he just say?! Boyfriend?! 

"That's... that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard, Aziraphale," Gabriel said in disbelief. 

Thoroughly annoyed and done with Gabriel, Aziraphale tilted Crowley's chin to face him and pushed a kiss to his lips. 

"Wait, what?!" Crowley's brain screamed. "Wait, wait, wait! This is a dream, right?! What the fuck is happening?! IS HE USING TONGUE?!" 

Aziraphale was, in fact, using tongue. And Crowley was obliging. Neither even knew why or what was happening, but they were kissing passionately in front of Aziraphale's ex. And Crowley was loving every second of it. Until Aziraphale pulled back, slightly out of breath. 

"A-as I said, Gabriel. I must get going." Aziraphale held Crowley by the wrist and dragged him out the restaurant to his car. 

Crowley just sat in the driver's seat, processing it all with difficulty. "We... you... you kissed me," he finally said lamely. 

"I'm so sorry!" Aziraphale blurted out. "I-I panicked and I wasn't thinking clearly! And, oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even ask if it was alright, and I just thought you were so ridiculously handsome and perhaps it wouldn't be so bad being with you, but I truly didn't intend for my mind to k-kiss you like that! This was supposed to be a repayment! I'm so sorry! I understand if you don't ever want-"

Crowley kissed him. Without thinking, without giving himself time to hesitate, he kissed Aziraphale again. That shut him up. Both of them. "I don't... mind," Crowley managed. "Kissing. And, uh, being with you, I suppose." 

Aziraphale's face flushed. "R-really? Even after all that?" 

"Just one question, angel." Crowley let a smirk slip onto his features. "Why'd you use tongue?" 

Aziraphale's pulse skyrocketed, face deepening three shades. "I-I-I-!"

Crowley laughed. "I'll drop you off, angel. Anywhere you want to go." 

"Home would be nice," he said. "I'll direct you." 

Crowley nodded and off they headed, for his house. He was almost thankful that Aziraphale walked all the way to the club. 

"Um, Anthony-" 

"Crowley," he interrupted. "You have to call me Crowley now after all that." 

He chuckled. "Alright, Crowley. Um, why do you call me 'angel'?" 

He flushed. "Same reason you used tongue, I suppose," he mumbled, veering sharply to the right when told to do so. 

"Ah." 

And then there was silence for the rest of the ride. Both Aziraphale and Crowley had a lot to think over. After all, everything happened in the span of two days. All too soon, Crowley was pulling up on Aziraphale's driveway. He was getting out slowly, reluctant to leave Crowley. 

"I apologize again for this afternoon," Aziraphale said. "Could I at least offer you a cup of tea before you go?" 

"Sure," Crowley said without thinking and shut off his car engine. 

So Aziraphale unlocked his quaint little abode and went to make tea while Crowley settled himself awkwardly on the couch. He looked over the hoard of books littering the floors and bookshelves. Surprisingly, they looked very well-kept. 

"I apologize for the mess." Aziraphale put down a cup for him. "Really wasn't expecting a guest." 

Crowley took a sip, shrugging. "Doesn't bother me. But your place seems a bit... cold, for so many well-kept books." 

"Well, I mostly spent my time at Gabriel's. He wasn't as taken to my place. Says it's too cramped." 

"I think it's cozy," Crowley blurted out. He quickly took a large gulp of tea to shut himself up. 

"Thank you!" And Aziraphale meant it, smiling at him. 

"So, what, are we a thing now?" Crowley asked, half teasing. 

Aziraphale's face flushed and he fidgeted in his seat. "I-I suppose... if you'd like. I mean, obviously, it was an outburst from panic, but... if you'd like to. I wouldn't mind." 

Crowley nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I wouldn't mind either." 

"Then... may I kiss you again?" Aziraphale gulped nervously. 

"Sure." 

He leaned in, tentatively at first, and kissed Crowley. The eager reciprocation gave him confidence, and Aziraphale pushed against Crowley's body, tongue finding its partner. Crowley happily obliged. By the time they drew back, they were panting. 

"Do... do you wanna...?" 

Aziraphale nodded. 

"Are you sure?" 

He nodded again, pressing another kiss to his lips. This time, his hands roamed along Crowley's chest. "And you?" 

Crowley dipped his head to give kisses and nips to his neck. "Fucking hell, angel. I might die if we don't. You were tempting me all night!" 

Aziraphale groaned. "R-really?" 

He smirked, sucking a bruise just above his collarbone. "Really. But we just met yesterday." 

"Seems like we've known each other for longer," he said breathlessly. 

"Yeah." Crowley's honey gold eyes swept over Aziraphale's body as he began to undress him. He hesitated. "You're absolutely sure?" 

Aziraphale shrugged his coat off before helping Crowley undress too. "Definitely." 

And just like that, they were bare before each other. They kissed again, loving the feeling that sparked between them, and Aziraphale began tugging Crowley with him to his bedroom. It didn't take long for Aziraphale to be over Crowley, prodding fingers reaching inside him, stretching him out. 

"Oh, fuck, angel!" 

He stopped suddenly. "Crowley. Have you done this before?" 

Crowley didn't meet his eyes. "Er, well... no. Not really." 

Aziraphale kissed his inner thighs carefully, nibbling them. "I'll happily be your first. I'll be gentle. But, dear, if this gets too much for you, please tell me. I will stop immediately." 

"Just get on with it, angel." His tone was appreciative and soft. He let out a groan when Aziraphale continued his lubricated ministrations. Soon, Crowley was bucking his hips into his fingers and whimpering for more. Just as his pleasure was building to that perfect point, Aziraphale withdrew his fingers and retrieved the bottle of lube again. He coated a generous amount to his cock and aligned himself. 

"Ready, my dear?" His voice was deep with lust. 

"Yes." Crowley's was softened with need. 

Aziraphale carefully pushed his tip in and stopped as Crowley gasped. Slowly, he inched in, giving Crowley time to adjust to his size. 

"F-fuck! That's good!" His head tilted back in pleasure, legs spreading more in anticipation. "You can move now." 

Aziraphale's fingers tangled the sheets as he obliged, breathing deeply to set himself at a slow pace. "A-alright, my dear?" 

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Fuck, Azir-Aziraphale! Please... oh, go faster!" 

He happily obliged, rocking into Crowley with increasing speed, breathing erratically in moans. His fist found Crowley's own painful erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Crowley squirmed, back arching as an incoherent string of encouragements left his lips. 

"C-coming! Angel, I'm coming!" His cock twitched once before spilling into Aziraphale's hand. 

The sight of him in pleasure sent Aziraphale over the edge, and he filled Crowley up with a cry. "Ohh, Crowley!" He slumped over tiredly and peppered Crowley with kisses. 

"Tell me we're doing that again later," Crowley mumbled, groaning when Aziraphale carefully pulled out of him. 

"I definitely wouldn't mind that, dear." He hugged Crowley tight to his chest and sighed contentedly, breathing in his scent. "Will you stay with me?" 

"Yeah. I think you owe me a night as repayment." 

Aziraphale chuckled and ran his clean hand through his hair. "As many nights as you want, my dear. Shower?" 

His eyes gleamed mischievously. "Gladly." 


End file.
